In the Sky
by Yoru-no-Hime
Summary: Ils se connaissent, se sont perdus. Ils s'aiment, se détestent. Ils sont âmes sœurs, sont ennemis. Ils sont tous différents mais ont tous l'espoir d'avoir leur place sous les étoiles même une fois quelque soit leurs emblèmes. Recueil de Drabbles et de One Shots sur les personnages "Oubliés" de l'Univers Fairy. Label SPPS.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo ou Konnichiwa dépendant de l'heure a quel vous lisez ces quelques mots ! Bref, je me tais sur l'heure !

Go ! On va parler de cette fanfiction, de ce recueil qui est mon tout premier ! A la base ceux qui me connaissent et m'ont déjà lu savent que j'écris sur le Nalu, mais a mon grand despoir il y'en a tellement de tout genre que ca me lasse de devoir chercher pendant 60 ans une idée d'où ma très longue pause sur le fandom FT (la dernière fois c'était a Noel o-O),une autre raison m'a poussé a commencer cette série le fait que FT est un monde riche et complet dont les personnages sont nombreux et variés mais peu représentés dans les fanfictions. Evidemment on va me dire qu'il y'a le fameux Label SPPS dont j'ai strictement aucune idée de comment ca marche même si j'adorais que mon recueil en face partie et que d'autres ont déjà des recueils de Drabble et de One Shot alors qu'est ce qui va pousser le lecteur lambda à lire le mien et pas celui d'un autre même si j'interdis a personne de lire un autre recueil au contraire je vous encourage car la variété n'a que du bon !

Je vais vous lister les raisons pour lire mon recueil :

1 : Chaque auteur a son propre style, sa propre vision d'une œuvre et ca se ressent d'en sa façon d'écrire, il se peut par exemple qu'un même événement soit écrit par deux auteurs mais n'ont pas la même version, ni envoi au lecteur les mêmes ressentis.

2 : Comme je l'est dis plus haut la variété a du bon, j'avoue sans gène m'inspiré d'autres fanfictions sans plagié évidemment vu que je suis 100% et encore plus contre. Si je peux grâce à mes histoires inspirées d'autres personnes ce serait les plus beaux cadeaux car c'est un remerciement très précieux envers mon travail. Et croyez moi rien ne vaut un message encourageant ou quelqu'un qui aime votre œuvre.

3-Un conseil que j'ai souvent donné et de ne pas se restreindre a un seul genre d'histoire ou n'aimer qu'une fanfiction et ne pas tenté le grand saut et d'essayer d'autres œuvres. Croyez moi lisez d'autres styles, d'auteurs et vous élargirais vos horizons et peut etre même que ca vous inspira et vous donnera envie d'écrire a votre tour.

Bien, mes 3 raisons sont écrits et si elles ne vous ont pas donnés l'envie d'essayer de lire ma fic,soit je le respecte mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer de lire le premier drabble et par chance ça vous plaira et vous donnera l'envie de me suivre !:D

Yami


	2. Sourire

BOUH!MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!*sbaff* Si vous etes venus ici c'est que la présentation vous a donné envie de lire le premier drabble que j'écris y'a très très longtemps bien avant d'avoir l'envie d'ecrire ce recueil ,je me tais et je n'ai pu qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!:D

* * *

Nom:Sourire(en même temps c'est écrit dans le titre du chapitre!BAKA!)

Genre:Drabble

Nombre de mots: 83(selon word!xD)

Personnage concerné:Je ne vous le dit pas même si c'est facile a deviner...enfin j'espère...

Couples:Aucun.

Spoilers:Aucun spoilers particuliers si vous en trouvez un...Sincèrement désolé.

* * *

Sourire

Sourire, comme si tous allait bien.

Sourire pour ne pas craquer.

Sourire pour ne pas voir les larmes des ses amis.

Sourire pour ne pas rendre Elfman coupable.

Sourire pour que Natsu ne détruise pas ciel et terre.

Sourire pour cacher ses faiblesses.

Sourire pour que personne ne lui brise encore une fois son coeur.

Sourire pour se rendre forte alors que la faiblesse nous taille.

Sourire car c'est mieux que pleure.

Sourire car elle lui a fait le serment ne pas mourir

* * *

Re-Bouh!Oui ça ne veut rien dire!J'espère que vous avez trouve le personnage a l'honneur si ce n'est pas le cas ça ne me pose aucun problèmes de réécrire le drabble! Je vous trouve demain normalement selon si ça a marché ou non avec un nouveau drabble,la date de publication est pour l'instant régulière mais ça risque de changer des que je n'aurais plus de drabbles en réserve et quand je retournerais au lycée(Youpi...) ainsi que selon mon imagination é pour ceux qui se demande si je vais parler a chaque chapitre vous inquiétez pas c'est la seule et unique dernière fois!(normalement...)

Yami


	3. Coeur d'Armure

Nom: Coeur D'armure

Genre: Drabble

Nombre de mots:125(selon word)

Personnage concerné: Erza(facile a deviner vu le titre)

Couples: Légère mais alors très légère référence a Gerza.

Spoilers:Spoilers pour l'Arc du Paradis même si je pense que beaucoup l'ont lu mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

* * *

Coeur d'armure

J'ai passe ma vie à fuir, fuir pour ne pas affronter mes faiblesses.

Ces mêmes faiblesses qui m'ont vole la moitié de mes larmes.

J'ai pleuré, maudit le destin qui m'a arraché a eux, qui l'arraché a moi et a la réalité...

La terre, une terre de liberté, je l'ai cherché puis trouvé, une terre ou volètent les fées.

Les fées, mes amis, les plus destructeurs surement mais les plus attachants.

Moi, qui ai scellé mon âme de fer, je me suis attache à eux ...

La fatalité me rattrape, le destin surement mais pour eux je me battrais, je vivrais.

Je pleurais, rierais avec eux, vivrais pour voir notre futur féerique.

Mon cœur est en armure.

Une armure grave au nom de Fairy Tail.


	4. Prendre le large

Merci beaucoup a Jyandavega qui est la première personne a avoir laissé une review!:D

* * *

Nom:Prendre le large

Genre:Drabble

Nombre de mots:163(toujours selon word)

Personnage concerné: Un des mes chouchous dont je vous tairais le nom!Même si je vous donne un indice dans la catégorie Spoilers!

Spoilers: Spoilers pour l'Arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail,encore une fois il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir!

Le détail en plus:Ce drabble m'est venu a l'esprit en lisant le chapitre 3 du roman FT !

* * *

Prendre le large

Tu n'y connais rien,tu es resté un grand gamin capricieux, incapable de faire la différence entre ses sentiments.

C'est ta faiblesse, tu ne connais pas la vie,le monde,l'univers.

Les livres d'école t'ont apprit l'amour, l'amitié, le respect. Le temps assassin t'a dicté l'égoïsme et la haine.

Tu a changé, tu le sais, tu ne te reconnaît plus face à ton miroir brisé, témoin de ta haine.

Alors tu prends le large, tu enferme dans une boite en argent ton rêve déchu, tes foutues ambitions et ce con d'espoir qui te colle a la peau.

Tu prend le large, mais tu reviendra, tu reviens toujours car tu sais que c'est ta place.L'emblème fièrement dessiné sur ta peau en témoigne.

Tu prend le large mais tu reviendra,tu reviens toujours car Fairy tail est ta maison.


	5. Belle connerie

Titre:Belle connerie(désolé pour la vulgarité!)

Genre:Drabble

Nombre de mots:200(toujours selon word)

Personnage Concerné: Aquarius...

Couple:Aucun(Je m'excuse pour le dernier chapitre je n'avait pas écrit cette catégorie!Encore désolé!)

Spoilers: Gros Énorme Spoilers sur le chapitre 384:L'attaque des Etoiles!Ne pas lire la catégorie Le Détails en Plus ou je vous parle de ce drabble plus en détails et je fais référence a cette événement!

**SPOILS!**

Le Détails en plus: Ce drabble est très particulier pour moi étant donné que c'est lui qui m'a donné envie d'ouvrir ce recueil,je l'ai écris toute de suite après avoir lu le chapitre 384 pour lequel j'ai énormément pleuré a cause de la fin et ceux qui l'ont lu savent pourquoi...la mort d'Aquarius,qui s'est sacrifié m'a énormément touché,j'ai donc écrit ce drabble en son honneur,j'avoue que j'aurais pu écrire quelque chose de plus triste mais Aquarius nie et a toujours nie ses sentiments et je voulais la représenter comme ça!

Bref,Bonne Lecture et RIP Aquarius,tu nous manquera!

* * *

Belle connerie

Tu es au bord du despoir, tu cris ta tristesse et ta haine, personne ne t'entend, tu es seule,l'Apocalypse t'entoure.

J'arrive, tu ne me vois pas mais je me dépêche, je passe les portes qui me mènent jusqu'à toi.

"Aquarius..." murmure tu péniblement.

Tu es minable et idiote, une idiote pour qui je vais faire une belle connerie.

Tu n'a plus d'espoir et je t'ordonne l'irréparable, tu pleures de plus belle, je te hais toi et tes foutues larmes car je ne peux m'empêcher de te protéger mais aujourd'hui tu les a eux, tu a des amis, tu l'as lui alors t'a pas intérêt à faire de connerie !

Mes larmes se mettent à couler aux souvenirs de notre amitié, de nos disputes, de nos combats, le mien s'arrête aujourd'hui.

Tu la brise, ma clé et ma vie. Belle connerie.

La plus belle connerie que je n'ai jamais faite pour toi.

"Lucy..." murmure je pitoyablement, tu me souris à travers tes larmes.

Et je disparais comme je suis venu, a jamais cette fois. Belle connerie.

Mais la plus belle que je n'ai jamais faite.


	6. Flamboyant

Nom:Flamboyant

Genre:Drabble

Nombre de mots:83(oui il est assez court,totalement désolé!)

Personnage concerné:Le magnifique et l'unique...Jellal!(Ouep j'adore Jellal!:D)

Couple:Il n'y en a pas mais certains peuvent voir des référence au Gerza!(bon dieu que j'aime ce couple *-*)

Spoilers: Spoilers pour l'Oración Seis Arc surtout la fin même si beaucoup l'ont déjà lu!(J'ai remarque que je n'avais pas mis le nom des arc en anglais pour les autres drabbles! Désolé d'habitude j'y pense mais la non,il seront en anglais a partir de maintenant .Désolé!)

* * *

Flamboyant

Une chevelure flamboyante, un nom gravé dans mon esprit : Erza...

Je me souviens de toi, j'ai beau essayé de t'oublier, ta couleur flamboyante me rappelle a toi, je ne vois que toi.

Pour ne pas voir tes larmes, je suis parti, j'ai sombré dans l'anonymat.

Je vais mourir, je le sais, je le sens.

J'imagine ton sourire, j'essaye de t'oublier.

Mais ta chevelure flamboyante s'imprime dans mon esprit comme un signe ironique d'un destin.

Flamboyant.


	7. Calypso

Hello Sweetie!*évite une chaise*.Je suis de retour pour vous proposez un nouveau drabble,oui je suis encore vivante,je suis juste au lycée en première L et mes profs sont des dictateurs qui déversent leurs ennuie contre nous en nous surchargeant de devoirs. Je me tais et je vous présente plus en détails ce drabble qui est selon moi,le meilleur que je n'est jamais é tiens a prévenir qu'il y'a une référence a du **Yaoi,**donc si vous n'aimez pas ça,passez votre chemin,je ne veux pas vous traumatiser,ironique pour une ceux qui aime le **Yaoi **mais qui veulent** un Lemon désolé de vous décevoir mais il n'y a pas de Lemon,des références soit mais pas de language cru,**je suis incapable d'écrire un lemon a mon grand désespoir(bien que j'ai déjà essayé).

* * *

Titre:Calypso(ce n'est pas une référence a la Nymphe mais je vous expliquerais plus en détails le choix de ce titre dans la rubrique Le Détails en plus)

Genre:Drabble

Nombre de mots: 156(référence Word)

Personnages concernés:Rogue et Sting(Risque d'être légèrement OOC)

Couple:Rogue et Sting(je n'ai aucune idée de quel est le nom de ce pairing)

Spoilers: Pas de Spoilers,ce n'est pas un UA mais ça n'a pas de lien spécial avec un épisode ou un chapitre.

Le Détails en plus: Pour le titre,ce n'est pas un drabble en l'honneur de la Nymphe mais le nom d'un marque de cigarettes que j'ai découvert en lisant une fiction sur Le Patron de SLG!(allait la voir elle est géniale: _Game On_),pour savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre allait lire le drabble!C'est un ordre! Pour le Yaoi,déjà je m'excuse d'avance de ce drabble,je l'écrit a 2 heures du matin en me matant Doctor Who (meilleure excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe)et enfin pourquoi Rogue et Sting,c'est débile soit mais je suis la seule qui est jamais pensé qu'il irait trop bien ensemble ou alors c'est mon esprit trop tordu,perverti par les Yaois? Je sais pas mais en tout cas j'ai peur d'en avoir fait des personnages trop OOC après tout j'ai fait de Rogue entre Guillemets un "connard",ce qui n'était pas voulu a la base je tiens a le préciser,je me tais,je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture et je vais me cacher!

* * *

Calypso

La Fumée bleutée de ta Calypso envahit ton univers, tu te noie dans la nuit cobalt, ignorant les plaintes de celui que l'univers entier, présume comme ton frère, si seulement ils savaient, si seulement ils s'intéressaient a toi, ils sauraient que tu aurais fini décapité pour inceste.

Cependant le destin est bien fait, vous n'avez pas le même sang,juste les cœurs liés,il est l'homme qui hante tes nuits, te fait monter au ciel pour te faire redescendre six pieds sous terres quand il t'oublie, et ton cœur se meurtrit _little by little_.

Tu veux enfouir tes sentiments et cette foutu relation mais tu es dépendant, comme de cette fumée bleutée qui rejoint le ciel ébène, pareille a ses cheveux, tes pensées sont dirigées vers lui, dépendant.

Tu perçois ses protestations, ses appels, tu soupire et tu t'abandonne à lui.

La fumée cobalt se noie dans la nuit, ébène comme ton univers,qui est devenu le sien.

* * *

Pour le délire avec l'inceste,je n'ai aucune idée d'ou ça viens,j'ai peut être trop regardé Game of Thrones...*va se cacher*


End file.
